Cheesie Pie ABC's
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: Twenty-six sentences about Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich in alphabetical order. One-shot Human AU


**Me: First: Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Second: It's been **_**forever**_** since I've posted anything on FF, but in my defense it's been forever since I've had any inspiration. My only muse was the MLP: FIM episode "Pinkie Pride", which introduced Cheese Sandwich A.K.A Pinkie Pie's soul mate. Seriously, Cheesie Pie should be cannon. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this piece of fiction. They belong to Lauren Faust and all the other pony creators over at the MLP workshop.**

* * *

**"Cheesie Pie ABC's"**

_A is for Always_

She will always remember the first time they kissed.

(It'd be hard for her to forget, considering how it still hurts to breathe through her nose.)

* * *

_B is for Blue_

Pinkie's eyes were a magnificent shade of blue.

* * *

_C is for Cake_

The Cakes' were like parents to her, so meeting them was a really, _really_ big deal.

* * *

_D is for Diamond_

Pinkie had never been big on jewelry-that was more Rarity's thing than hers-but when she saw the (undoubtedly) expensive diamond necklace resting on her pillow, she couldn't help but squee in joy.

* * *

_E is for Early_

He found all of her little quirks adorable, but the one he'd never be able to love is her ability to wake up so damn early.

* * *

_F is for Friends_

She's happy to see that her five best friends are starting to accept him as one of them.

* * *

_G is for Green_

His eyes weren't just green; they were chartreuse; they were jade with specs of yellow in them. She would know; she spends ninety percent of her day staring into them.

* * *

_H is for Hair_

Rarity knew she had the best looking hair in town, but even she had to admit Cheese Sandwich's curls were impressive.

* * *

_I is for Iguana_

"Oh, Cheesy! Isn't Gummy just _adorable_?"

"Eh, I'm not that big on iguanas."

"_Iguana?!_ Gummy isn't an iguana! He's a full bred alligator! How _dare_ you insult him like that!"

* * *

_J is for Juggle_

Whenever he was down or feeling a bit blue, Pinkie would juggle random household items for him. It never failed to put a smile on his face, and it reminded him of the first time he ever saw her.

* * *

_K is for Kissing_

She didn't know why kissing him was so much fun, (when he had first explained to her what kissing was she thought it was really weird. Why would _anybody_ want to move their mouth around on somebody elses and then _taste the inside of their face?!_) but it was.

* * *

_L is for Love_

Everyone in town could see that they were in love.

* * *

_M is for Marriage_

They've never actually talked about it, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't ever thought about calling her "Mrs. Cheese Sandwich".

* * *

_N is for Nightmares_

He's always there to calm her down when her nightmares leave her sweating and gasping in the middle of the night.

* * *

_O is for Overworked_

"Hey! Pound, Pumpkin, whanna see Boneless Two dance?" His question was answered with excited shrieking from the twins and a tired smile from his overworked girlfriend.

* * *

_P is for Party_

Alone, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich throw great parties; but together, they make something spectacular.

* * *

_Q is for Quiet_

There was never a quiet moment on Sugar Cube Corner with these two around-not that anyone minded.

* * *

_R is for Rigid_

He regretted asking her what she would do if he or one of her friends were to die the moment she went rigid.

* * *

_S is for Sex_

She was a bit addicted, and he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

_T is for Thursday Night (Tacos)_

"Alright, Thursday Night! Time for tacos!" Rainbow Dash cried, pumping her fists in the air. "Cheese Sandwich, you make the most _epic_ tacos in all Ponyville!"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes at her friend's over exaggeration. Cheese Sandwich, however, smiled wide at the god-like praise and made sure Rainbow Dash got extra taco meat.

* * *

_U is for Unstable_

There were times when she went so far off the deep end that she scared even _him_.

* * *

_V is for Virgin_

"Oh, Cheese! Pass me that bottle of virgin olive oil, if you'd please!"

* * *

_W is for Wife_

She never tired of hearing him call her that.

* * *

_X is for Xylophone_

"You never told me you knew how to play the xylophone!"

"Well, my dear, that's because you never asked!"

* * *

_Y is for Yummy_

Her baked goods were absolutely amazing.

* * *

_Z is for Zoo_

Thanks to her hyperactiveness, her husband's over excitement, and her pink-haired, green-eyed toddler, her friends have started affectionately referring to her house as a zoo.

* * *

**So that was my contribution to the Cheesie Pie community. I really enjoyed writing this, and I'll probably write another sometime soon. Leave a review letting me know if you liked or not, and if you find anything that could be improved, tell me that as well.**


End file.
